Memories of the Past
by yellowchibi
Summary: Kagome,an average highschool student,,forgot the memories of her past and now trying to call everything.but since inuyasha came into her life,she got confused of evrything.will she choose love over her lost memories?
1. At the Beginning

Chapter 1- At the Beginning

It's almost Christmas day. Everybody's preparing for it. Decorating the Christmas tree, buying gifts for their love ones and this was the time for lovers which reminds us of a romantic story.

Inuyasha: Where's that damn dormitory?!

Inuyasha decided to call his mother.

Kaede: Hello?

Inuyasha: Hello ma?!

Kaede: Inuyasha?! Where are you?

Inuyasha: Im in Japan. Ma, where's that dormitory you were saying?!

Kaede: In TOKYO!

Inuyasha: please! I don't want to manage your dormitory! I'm very busy studying!

Kaede: You can manage the dorm and study at the same time, and besides I'm too ol to manage the dorm. Now make your mama proud!

Then suddenly, someone took Inuyasha's cellphone. Inuyasha followed the snatcher. After a few minutes of catching up with the snatcher, Inuyasha lost track. But he only saw his cellphone in front of a house. So he walked closer to t. the house was very familiar. When he was about to knock, someone opened the door only wearing a tupis (a towel wrapped in her body). Inuyasha's face turned red.

Kagome: You pervert!

Kagome,shocked, punched Inuyasha on his face.

Kikyo: where's the noise coming from?

Kagome: that guy.. he's sneaking on us.

Kikyo went closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I wasn't sneaking.

Kikyo; Kagome, he looks like mother Kaede.

Inuyasha: She's my mother. This is her dormitory?

Kagome: Yes.. And why?!

Inuyasha: so this is where im going to live.

Kagome: what?! This is an all girls dormitory! No boys allowed!

Kikyo: but he doesn't look like a bad guy.

Kagome: NO!

Kikyo: please let him stay.. I'll take care of him.

Kagome: OK fine! Just make sure you wont be sneaking on us, or else!

Kagome went inside the dormitory while Kikyo helped Inuyasha to get up.

Kikyo: are you ok?

Inuyasha: Not that much..

Kikyo: Sorry about what Kagome did to you.

Inuyasa: That's ok.

Kikyo: Come inside. I'll prepare snacks.


	2. Is This Love?

Chapter 2

The next morning, Kikyo and Inuyasha were getting ready for breakfast. After a few minutes, Kagome went down. While eating their breakfast, Sango, Kagura, Eri, Kaname, Ayame was giving Inuyasha a suspicious look while Kagome was eating silently while reading her notes.

Sango; so your Inuyasha. Why are you here anuway?

Inuyasha: to finish my studies and to manage this dormitory.

Kagome: and he wont b Staying long.

Kikyo: don't be so harsh to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: that's ok. Did your mother said not to read while eating??

Kagome: Why you!

Kagome stood up.inuyasha thought that Kagome was about to punch him so he blocked his face.

Kagome: Im full. Thanks for the food ms. Kagura.

Kagura: welcome. Aren't you gonna empty your plate?

Kagome: im sorry. But I lost my appetite and besides im going to be late for school.

Kikyo: wait Kagome! Me and Inuyasha will go with you.

Kagome: Inuyasha's studying in Tokyo U??!  
KIKYO: YES. WHY??

Kagome: nothing. Excuse me. But I must go.

At school, Inuyasha was looking at a list.

Kikyo: what are you looking at?

Inuyasha: this is the list of persons who passed and failed the exams.i was hoping to pass the exam.

Kikyo: look! Kagome's number 1!

Inuyasha: wow. She's smart.

Kikyo: she always focuses on her studies and she is also great in track and field.

Inuyasha: WOW. Can you look for my ranking?

Kikyo: I found it! You're at the last?

Inuyasha: what! Failed again! TT

Kikyo: sorry about that.

Miroku: Inuyasha! You're at the last again! I won't be surprised cause you're such a loser!hahaha!

Kikyo: NO! HE'S NOT A LOSER!

Miroku; oh really?! So what's your ranking?!

Kikyo: im the 2nd. And you?

Miroku: im the third. Big deal! (leaves)

Inuyasha: thanks for saving me.

Kiyo: that's ok.

Inuyasha: can I ask you a question?

Kikyo: sure! What is it?

Inuyasha; why is Kagome always angry?

Kikyo: because of an accident that happened to her and her family.

Inuyasha: accident? What accident?

Kikyo: When she was 5 years old, Kagome and her family lived here in this dormitory. After a few months, they left Tokyo and went on a far away place. While they were on their trip, they noticed that the car wont stop.There were no breaks,the car kept spinning and spinning until the car fell into a cliff! It was amiracle that they were still alive but unfortunately, Kagome had an amnesia. Kagura, sango, kaname, eri, ayame, her family and I helped Kagome to remember her memories.

Inuyasha: is there any connection with the accident and Kagome being angry always?

Kikyo: I don't know. She wont tell us. Why wont you ask her?

Then suddenly the bell rang. Kikyo and Inuyasha went to their classrooms. After a few hours, kikyo saw Inuyasha packing his things.

Kikyo: wanna come home with me??

Inuyasha: no thanks. Ive got something to do.

Kikyo: ok.. bye!

Inuyasha: bye!

After a few minutes,when he was about to leave, he heard raindrops falling to the roof of the school and said, "oh no! I forgot my umbrella!" then suddenly, Kagome went to the classroom and packed her things.she noticed Inuyasha worrying.

Kagome: whats the matter?

Inuyasha: i.. I forgot my umbrella.

Kagome: we can share my umbrella.

Inuyasha: really?

Kagome: yes.

Inuyasha; ok. Thankz a lot.

While they were walking, there was silence. . . only the raindrops were heard. The suddenly, Inuyasha ask Kagome a question.

Inuyasha: I know what happened in the past.

Kagome stopped from walking and bowed her head.

Inuyasha: im sorry.

Kagome: That's ok.

They continued walking.

Inuyasha: why do you focused in studying??

Kagome: I don't know. It's connected to my past which I cannot remember. Its like I need to do something, for someonebut I cannot remember. Without that missing piece in my life, I wont be able to return to my normal life. Everytime I wake up in the morning, I wanna recall that missing piece in my life.

Inuyasha didn't spoke a word. Then suddenly,out of nowhere, a car passed through them and Kagome was pushed and accidentally hugged Inuyasha. The umbrella was throw away and they there were… Kagome at the arms of Inuyasha,looking at each others eyes.

After a few seconds, Kagome stood up while Inuyasha got the umbrella.

Inuyasha: here you go.

Kagome: thank you.

Inuyasha: you go ahead.

Kagome: what? But why?

Inuyasha: ive got to go to miroku's house.

Kagome: ill accompany you.

Inuyasha: no thanks. It's near this village and besides you need to study.

Kagome: ok.

While walking, Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha. Why was he very familiar to her? And while they were talking, why did she felt comfortable while saying thise words? And most importantly,when they look at each others eyes, Kagome felt something and saw a sandy beach in her mind and that's the reason why she stood up. She shoo her head and said to herself to study harder so that she will be led closer to her past.After a few hours, Inuyasha went home dripping wet.

Inuyasha: im home !

Kikyo: oh my god Inuyasha! Why are you wet?

Inuyasha: something happened. Where's Kagome?

Kikyo: upstairs. Studying again. Want some hot chocolate? I'll make one for you.

Inuyasha: no thanks. I need to study.

Kikyo: ok

Inuyasha: excuse me.

Inuyasha went upstairs,changed his clothes and brought him his favorite jacket because it was very cold that night. Then, he went to Kagome/s room. He knocked but Kagome didn/t opened the door


End file.
